Yunjae :: Nerdy in Love
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Ini sebeneranya ff hadiah untuk ultah Jaehan sendiri pas tanggal 15 juli 2011 kemaren. Tapi baru Jaehan post disini sekarang. Hari itu genap Jaehan 23 tahun. Fic ini untuk ngerayain ultah Jaehan. Ga masalah kan ngasih hadiah buat diri sendiri


**NERDY IN LOVE**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Ini sebeneranya ff hadiah untuk ultah Jaehan sendiri pas tanggal 15 juli 2011 kemaren

Tapi baru Jaehan post disini sekarang

Hari itu genap Jaehan 23 tahun

Fic ini untuk ngerayain ultah Jaehan

Ga masalah kan ngasih hadiah buat diri sendiri ^^

Happy Reading ^^

Kehidupan sekolah mungkin bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tidak banyak orang yang akan senang melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk kedalam gerbang besi hitam itu, bagaikan sebuah penjara. Semua orang yang berada di dalamnya tidak akan pernah bisa keluar tanpa ijin yang tepat selama lebih dari 6 jam.

Hal itu pun tetap berlaku bagi seorang yang bahkan dianggap sebagai contoh dan pujaan atau bahkan anak populer di sekolah, inilah yang terjadi bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong

"Ah- hari-hari menyebalkan kembali" gumam Jaejoong berjalan menuju toilet yang berada di kamarnya dan membersihkan tubuhnya

"Untung saja ini sudah tahun ketiga ku, hanya tinggal menunggu satu tahun lagi aku harus berpura-pura seperti ini" Jaejoong dengan segera memakai seragamnya dan berjalan turun menuju meja makan di lantai bawah

"Pagi Umma Appa" sapanya pada laki-laki yang sedang sibuk membaca koran pagi juga pada seorang wanita setengah baya yang berada disisinya yang menyiapakan makanan diatas meja

"Pagi Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya wanita itu

"Cukup nyenyak Umma, hari ini aku harus berangkat lebih awal karena ada pertemuan dengan pimpinan sekolah dan guru"

"Baiklah, segera habiskan sarapanmu"

"Oh iya, Umma Appa pasti tahu kan ini bulan Januari?"

"Tentu saja kami tahu Jaejoong, memang ada apa?" bingung pria tua yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan koran dihadapannya

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya igin menanyakannya saja" pasrah Jaejoong

"Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat sekarang" lanjutnya mengambil tas punggung disisinya dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang memakan waktu 30 menit dengan berjalan kaki

Jaejoong POV

Kalian mungkin bertanya kenapa aku menanyakan tentang bulan itu pada kedua orang tuaku, tapi sebelumnya, lebih baik aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu, namaku Kim Jaejoong dan tanggal 26 di bulan ini usiaku akan genap 18 tahun. Usia yang cukup untuk dikatakan sebagai orang yang sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan langkah seorang diri

Tapi dalam keluargaku, hari ulang tahun bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial, setiap tahun hanya berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya, bahkan tidak jarang aku tidak sadar dengan penambahan usiaku di hari spesialku itu, ulang tahun bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Karena itu, sejak aku kecil hingga saat ini, tidak pernah sekalipun aku merayakannya bersama keluargaku begitupun dengan perayaan lainnya seperti hari aya juga hari ibu

Namun, hal itu sepertinya berbeda untuk saat ini. Sejak tahun pertamaku di Cheongshim International Academy, aku selalu mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari seseorang yang tidak ku ketahui dan bahkan setiap tanggal 26 di setiap bulannya aku selalu mendapatkan hadiah kecil darinya seperti gantungan ponsel atau buku catatan kecil juga di hari ulang tahunku aku akan selalu mendapatkan hadian yang lebih besar ditambah bunga Lili putih dengan ucapan selamat diatasnya. Walaupun sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orang itu, karena dia selalu menaruh semua hadiah itu di lokerku dan aku tidak pernah berhasil untuk mencari tahu siapa dia

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju loker besi berwarna tidak jelas milikku entah abu-abu atau coklat dengan nomor 33 tertera di depannya dan membukannya dengan kunci yang memang selalu aku pegang, seperti dugaanku, didalamnya telah ada kertas kecil berwarna merah. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun mu kan?" isi tulisan di kertas itu

"Ini hadiah pengantar yang bisa aku berikan, semoga kau menyukainya" kembali aku membaca tulisan di kertas itu dan mengambil kotak kecil yang ada didalam lokerku

"Sebenarnya siapa yang selalu memberikan barang-barang ini?" bingungku mengambil kotak kecil itu dan membukannya

"Sebuah kalung?" isinya adalah sebuah kalung perak dengan huruf 'J' sebagai gantungannya

"Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir memberikan aku ini?" ku angkat kalung itu dan mencoba memakainya

"Sepertinya sangat pas untukku" senyumku memegang bandul berhuruf 'J' itu

"Terima kasih" gumamku entah pada siapa

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Aku sangat ingin mengenalmu" gumamku lagi

"Mungkin kau takut berdekatan denganku, mengingat aku adalah siswa teladan dan citra ku yang dikenal sebagai orang yang dingin di sekolah ini. Siapa yang mau berdekatan dengan ku?" sesalku

"Tapi, terima kasih untuk semuanya, kau pasti orang yang sangat baik. Aku menantikan saat bertemu denganmu, semoga kita bisa bertemu" harapku mencium bandul itu sesaat

"Sekarang aku harus ke ruang guru dan ikut pertemuan dengan para guru juga pimpinan sekolah"

Seperti yang kalian dengar aku adalah perwakilan kelas yang sangat di sukai oleh para guru dan siswa, aku adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk bergaul dan dengan cara seperti inilah aku mencari perhatian orang lain padaku, dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang yang pintar dan berwajah dingin sehingga guru-guru akan melihatku. Dan semua itu berhasil, aku menjadi siswa teladan dan menjadi murid kesayangan hampir semua guru. Namun, tetap aku tidak memiliki teman walaupun perhatian itu aku dapatkan

Hampir setiap hari aku adalah orang pertama yang melewati gerbang sekolah, tapi sepertinya aku salah, orang yang memberikan hadiah-hadiah ini pasti lebih dulu dariku, karena setiap aku membuka lokerku semua barang-barang itu sudah ada disana, tidak mungkin dia memasukkannya saat malam hari kan?

"Untuk hari ini lebih baik tidak ikut pertemuan saja, membangkang sekali tidak akan menjadi masalah besar"

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong di seluruh penjuru sekolah dan bergerak untuk memasuki ruangan kelas ku di lantai tiga gedung bercat putih ini. Sebagai siswa teladan tentu saja aku memeperoleh kelas teratas dan terbaik, namun aku tidak terlalu berharap akan ada orang di kelas itu saat ini karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai sekolah

"Eh?" ternyata dugaan ku salah, disana sudah ada orang yang duduk di sudut kiri ruangan dekat jendela menatap keluar

"Kau cepat sekali?" celetukku tanpa memikirkan ucapanku

"Mhmm…" gumamnya menoleh padaku dan kembali menatap keluar jendela lalu aku berjalan menuju tempatku yang berjarak tiga kursi darinya di dekat pintu masuk

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali datangnya?" tanyaku padanya

"Tadi ada urusan sedikit" jawabnya tanpa menoleh padaku

"Oh…" balasku dan mulai menyibukan diri dengan urusanku sambil menunggu bel pertama berbunyi

Namanya adalah Jung Yunho, bisa dibilang dia adalah sainganku di kelas bahkan untuk seantero sekolah. Jika aku selalu mendapat juara umum, maka dia selalu menjadi satu langkah dibawahku. Dia adalah sainganku yang sangat berat. Namun dari sisi penampilan kami sangat berbeda, dia itu bisa dibilang sebagai tipe kutu buku, penampilannya sangat biasa apalagi ditambah dengan kaca mata tebal yang menghiasi wajahnya, tentu orang-orang malas melirik padanya, walaupun kami memiliki persamaan, tidak memiliki teman

Sebenarnya wajahnya cukup tampan jika dia mau melepas kaca mata tebalnya itu dan sedikit menata rambutnya yang terlalu lurus dan menempel sempurna dikepalanya, walaupun wajahnya memang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, tapi secara keseluruhan dia sangat tampan

Dia termasuk orang yang sangat pendiam, hampir setiap jam istirahat kerjanya hanya diam di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku, entah kesenangan apa yang didapatnya dari lembaran-lembaran itu. Aku sungguh merasa terpaksa melakukan itu semua, buku bukanlah teman yang menyenangkan, namun semua itu harus aku lakukan

"Hei Jaejoong…" kurasakan tepukan seseorang di pundakku

"Oh… kau Yoochun" aku menoleh menatapnya, bisa dibilang dia adalah orang yang bisa dikatakan sebagai teman

"Seperti biasa, kau pagi sekali sudah mucul di sekolah" ujarnya duduk di kursi disampingku

"Begitulah" balasku datar

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya

"Lupakan! Tentu saja sudah, pertanyaan bodoh! Mana mungkin kau belum menyiapkan tugasmu" belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya dia sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu

"Kenapa kelas ini masih kosong? Bukankah sebentar lagi bel perlajaran pertama akan berbunyi"

"Entahlah, sejak tadi hanya ada aku dan anak itu di kelas ini" sautku tanpa memandangnya dan menopang daguku dengan tangan kananku

"Anak itu? Oh… maksudmu si kutu buku itu" sahutnya dengan nada mengejek

"Dan seperti biasa dia hanya memandang keluar jendela seperti itu. Aku terkadang bingung melihat tingkahnya, untuk apa dia datang ke sekolah sepagi ini hampir setiap hari dan hanya untuk termenung di dalam kelas sambil memandang keluar jendela?"

"Ternyata dia datang sepagi ini hampir setiap hari, ya" gumamku pelan

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" Tanya Yoochun

"Tidak ada… Entahlah, mungkin dia ada urusan penting" jawabku dengan nada datar

"Hampir setiap hari?" tanyanya bingung

"Mungkin"

Memang aku sering merasa janggal melihat anak itu selalu saja sudah duduk termenung di dalam kelas saat aku kembali ke kelas setiap pertemuan dengan guru selesai dan menatap kosong keluar jendela seperti ada seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya. Awalnya aku juga bertanya-tanya, tapi, setelah melihatnya seperti itu hampir setiap hari aku datang lebih pagi, aku pikir mungkin itu memang kebiasaannya

"Tapi, walaupun dengan sikap aneh seperti itu dia cukup pintar, dia mampu berada diurutan kedua setelahmu" ucap Yoochun yang berhasil membangunkanku dari lamunan

"Yah, kurasa juga begitu"

"Tapi penampilan kalian sangat jauh berbeda. Kau lihat wajahnya? Sangat lugu dan kaca matanya itu membuat dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Sedangkan kau, kau adalah anak populer di sekolah ini, siapa yang tidak mengenalmu, bahkan semua guru sangat memujimu" tambahnya menoleh padaku

"Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian, walaupun lebih sebagai ungkapan kasihan" gumaku pelan diakhir yang tidak di dengarnya

"Hei, Jaejoong… Yoochun" suara melengking itu sudah sangat familiar di telingaku

"Junsu kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Yoochun melihat Junsu yang duduk di belakang kami

"Aku harus mengantar adikku dulu, kalian tahu dia itu sangat menyebalkan" jawabnya kesal

"Oh ya Jaejoong-ah, bagaimana rapat tadi? Maaf aku tidak bisa datang tadi" lanjutnya menepuk pundakku

"Aku juga tidak datang, Junsu" jawabku berbalik menatapnya yang berada di belakangku

"Kau tidak datang! Tumben sekali kau datang terlambat?" tanyanya kaget

"Bukan terlambat, hanya saja aku memang sedang tidak ingin mengikuti rapat itu, bukankah akhirnya sama saja, hanya beradu mulut dan saling menyalahkan. Aku bosan melihatnya" jawabku kembali berbalik dan menopang daguku

"Ya kau benar, untung saja aku juga tidak datang tadi pagi, ada untungnya juga mengurus adik yang menyebalkan itu" ucapnya sedikit menyeringai

"Dan kau Yoochun, kenapa kau datang cepat hari ini?" lajutnya tetap menyeringai mengejek

"Hei! Kau ini, aku tidak semalas itu, hampir setiap hari aku datang di jam seperti ini, kau saja yang tidak memperhatikan" ucapnya memukul kepala Junsu perlahan

"Benarkah, aku tidak percaya" ejeknya dengan seringaian yang sama dan aku hanya tersenyum menatap mereka berdua

Yoochun dan Junsu, hanya mereka berdua sajalah yang mungkin layak ku anggap sebagai teman, karena memperlakukanku seperti orang biasa dan mereka juga yang sering memberikan senyuman di wajahku yang berhasil membuatku tertawa. Karena merekalah, tiga tahun di sekolah ini terasa menyenangkan, juga tidak kalah penting, orang misterius yang selalu memberikan hadiah-hadiah itu

Setiap perjalanan hidup manusia pasti akan melewati masa kesedihan dan saat-saat penuh kebahagiaan, mungkin saat ini aku belum menemukan kebahagiaanku, tapi aku sangat yakin suatu saat aku akan menemukan kebahagiaan itu, namun satu hal yang masih selalu mengganjal di hatiku, sebenarnya… kebahagiaan apa yang selalu aku nantikan?

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, aku berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal hari ini, bukan untuk mengikuti rapat atau yang semacamnya, tapi aku hanya ingin sedikit melepas rasa lelah di hatiku dengan berjalan-jalan sedikit melihat keadaan di sekitar sekolah. Setiap pagi Cheongshim International Academy ini sangat tenang dan sepi, tidak begitu banyak orang, hanya beberapa siswa juga guru dan penjaga sekolah, tempat yang nyaman untuk menenangkan diri

Aku masuk kedalam gerbang hitam itu setelah menghirup udara yang sejuk dengan membuka lebar kedua tanganku sambil menengadahkan kepalaku keatas menatap langit bersih tanpa awan yang terbentang luas. Aku berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah, namun langkahku terhenti didepan ruangan loker tempat penyimpanan sepatu dan melihat seorang pria tinggi membuka lokerku. Dari mana dia menadapatkan kunci lokerku?

Aku melangkah perlahan untuk mendekati orang itu, dan setelah cukup dekat dengannya langkahku kembali terhenti. Menatap orang itu, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat di depan mataku saat ini. Pria itu mengenggam secarik kertas dan sebuah kotak kecil terbungkus kertas unik berwarna merah, dia memasukan kertas dan kotak itu kedalam lokerku

"Jung… Yunho…" panggilku ragu

"Kim Jaejoong!" kagetnya menatapku tajam dan terlonjak, kaca mata besarnya hampir saja terjatuh

"Apa yang kau…" lanjutku dan terhenti kemudian menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku

"Apa kau… kau yang selama ini memberikan hadiah-hadiah itu?" tanyaku tetap dengan wajah tidak percaya yang membuatnya terdiam

"Kim Jaejoong… dengarkan aku dulu, jangan salah paham, aku…"

"Tidak! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi, apa benar kau yang…?" tanyaku lagi menunjuk lokerku dan dirinya bergantian

"It-itu… Ah- Aku…" kesalnya berusaha mengelak dan mencoba lari

"Yah! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" teriakku mengejarnya dan berhasil menangkap tangannya

"Kim Jaejoong… Aku- aku bisa menjelaskannya" ucapnya mencoba melepaskan genggaman tanganku dengan paksa

"Kalu begitu jelaskan sekarang" paksaku

"Itu… Hahh- baiklah, tapi jangan disini" pintanya

"Lalu dimana?" tanyaku

"Di taman belakang sekolah, kita kesana" ucapnya dan mulai berjalan

"Lepaskan tanganku" tambahnya kembali mencoba melepaskan genggaman tanganku

"Tidak! Nanti kau lari lagi" aku makin mengganggam erat tangannya dan dia hanya diam lalu kembali berjalan

Kami berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah, disini juga adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk menenangkan diri, tapi untuk saat ini itu tidak penting, dia harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku. Apa maksud dari semua hadiahnya itu dan juga suratnya selama ini. Setelah tiba, kami duduk dibawah salah satu pohon Willow besar yang sudah sangat tua, aku duduk sambil menjulurkan kedua kakiku dan menepuknya pelan

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang?" tanyaku langsung setelah melihatnya duduk disisiku

"Mhmm…" jawabnya ragu

"Jika kau tidak mau bilang, biar aku yang bertanya. Apa benar kau yang menaruh semua hadiah-hadiah itu?" tanyaku

"Eumm…" angguknya

"Lalu surat-surat itu juga?" tanyaku lagi

"Eumm…" dia kembali mengangguk

"Kau yang menulis isi surat itu?"

"Eumm..." tetap dia hanya mengangguk

"Kau bukan disuruh orang lain kan?" tanyaku meyakinkan

"Eumm…" kali ini dia menggeleng

"Kau menyukaiku?" kali ini aku menatapnya dengan seringai di wajahku

"Eumm…" kembali dia mengangguk… setelah beberapa saat wajahnya menegang dan tertunduk

"Benar? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Aku…" mulainya ragu

"Aku mohon, kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri, jangan melihat aku sebagai pujaan di sekolah ini" pintaku mengenggam kedua tangannya

"Aku… aku memang menyukaimu Kim Jaejoong, sejak hari pertama aku diterima disekolah ini kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak melihatku dengan pandangan hina seperti orang lain yang ada di sekolah ini, kau bahkan mau berjalan bersamaku untuk mencari ruangan kelasku saat itu. Sejak itu, aku mulai tertarik padamu" ucapnya sambil membuang napas

"Tapi aku tahu, walaupun begitu kau tidak akan mungkin melirik padaku yang kutu buku seperti ini. Kau adalah pujaan seluruh sekolah dan semua guru juga memujimu, sedangkan aku hanya seorang kutu buku yang selalu berada satu tingkat dibawahmu. Karena itu, aku hanya bisa memberikan hadiah-hadiah itu diam-diam padamu" lanjutnya dengan nada menyesal

"Kau berpikir aku orang yang seperti itu?" tanyaku akhirnya setelah mendengar semua penjelasannya

"Eh?" tanyanya bingung dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat padaku

"Kau pikir aku adalah orang yang sibuk melihat orang dari tampang dan ketampanannya tanpa melihat bagaimana hatinya?" tanyaku lagi

"Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan semua itu Jung Yunho, bagiku yang terpenting bagi seseorang adalah ini" tambahku menunjukkan telunjuk kananku ke dada kirinya

"Hati seseorang itu jauh lebih penting dari pada wajah mereka" senyumku

"Jadi, kau serius dengan kata-kata mu sebelumnya, kan? Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Eumm…" angguknya dan menundukkan wajahnya lagi

"Jangan hanya mengangguk saja, tatap aku dan katakan" kutarik wajahnya untuk menatapku

"Aku… aku menyukaimu Kim Jaejoong" ucapnya kali ini menatapku

"Aku juga menyukaimu Jung Yunho" balasku kembali tersenyum yang berhasil membuat matanya terbelalak kaget

"Ka-kau... se-serius?" tanyanya terbata

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi… Aku, bukankah aku ini hanya…" kutahan ucapannya dengan meletakkan telunjukku di bibirnya

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu. Bukankah tadi sudah ku katakana, aku tidak pernah melihat penampilan luar seseorang, tapi aku melihat hatinya dan kau tahu, kau satu-satunya orang yang menyukaiku dengan tulus"

"Dengan tulus"

"Eumm… aku bisa melihatnya dari semua hadiah yang kau berikan padaku, bahkan kaulah satu-satunya orang yang selalu mengingat hari ulang tahun ku"

"Terimakasih Jung Yunho" senyumku dan memeluknya

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih" bingunya

"Tidak, aku yang harus berterimakasih karena bisa mendapatkan rasa sayang yang tulus darimu" senyumku

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, termasuk semua hadiah itu" kurasakan kedua tangannya yang membalas pelukanku

Baru kali ini aku merasakan pelukkan yang sangat nyaman, pelukkanya sangat hangat dan aku merasa tidak memiliki beban sama sekali ketika berada dalam pelukkannya. Aku sangat menyukai orang ini. Setelah kurasa cukup lama, aku melepas pelukanku ditubuhnya, Yunho menatapku dengan tetap membiarkan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggangku

"Jadi mulai hari ini kita sudah resmi kan?" senyumku tidak pernah hilang diwajahku

"Mung-mungkin"

"Kenapa mungkin, kau tidak menyukaiku?" rajukku

"Aku menyukaimu, hanya saja… aku belum percaya dengan semua ini"

"Kau harus percaya, karena aku berada di depanmu saat ini" kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya

"Karena kita sudah resmi hari ini, kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan panggilan formal seperti tadi, rasanya aneh" ucapku

"Lalu aku harus memanggil apa?" bingungnya

"Terserah padamu, bagusnya apa"

"Jaejoong?"

"Tidak, semua orang memanggilku dengan nama itu, hanya kau yang masih memanggilku dengan Kim Jaejoong… yang lain, aku ingin panggilan yang hanya kau saja yang memanggilnya"

"Jae-?"

"Itu saja! 'Jae' panggilan yang bagus, aku suka" seruku memotong ucapannya

"Panggil aku 'Jae' muali hari ini, ya?" pintaku

"Eumm…" angguknya

"Bagus" ucapku mengusap-usap kepalanya

"Kalu begitu aku juga akan memberikan panggilan untukmu, karena kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku, berarti aku juga akan memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu. Bagaimana kalau 'Yun', kau suka?" tanyaku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada

"Eumm… Aku suka panggilan itu" jawabnya

"Yun dan Jae… YunJae… Nama yang manis, nanti kalau kita punya anak kita beri nama itu saja ya… tapi sekarang terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan tentang anak?" lanjutku melihatnya yang tertawa menatapku

"Kau ternyata sangat lucu ya, Jae?" ujarnya mengusap lembut pipi kiriku

"Setelah ini kau akan tahu semua tentang diriku, Yun" seringaiku kembali meletakkan kedua tanganku di lehernya dan langsung mengecup ringan bibirnya

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, aku memberikannya padamu, jadi jaga itu baik-baik" Yunho hanya terdiam menatapku

"Ayo… Jam pertama akan dimulai" ajakku berdiri dan membawa Yunho menuju kelas

Datangnya sebuah cinta memang tidak bisa diduga oleh siapapun. Jujur, awalnya aku juga sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa Yunho adalah orang yang selama ini memberikan hadiah-hadiah itu padaku. Namun apa yang aku katakan padanya semuanya muncul dari dalam hatiku. Aku bukanlah orang yang akan melihat orang dari penampilan luarnya, aku akan melihat mereka dengan hatiku dan ketulusan hati Yunho meluluhkanku hingga rasa itu muncul dengan sendirinya

Mungkin apa yang Yunho lakukan adalah sesuatu yang biasa menurut sebagian orang, tapi bagiku semuanya cukup untuk menunjukkan ketulusannya padaku. Walaupun caranya sedikit kuno, tapi kau tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih dari seorang kutu buku kan?

"Hei, Jaejoong sudah melihat pengumuman hari ini?" tanya Yoochun yang tetap duduk disisiku kali ini

"Pengumuman apa?" tanyaku bingung menatapnya

"Jaejoong!" jerit Junsu berlari masuk kedalam kelas

"Ada apa Junsu? Kau membuat gendang telingaku hampir pecah tahu" kesalku

"Kau sudah lihat pengumuman hari ini?" tanyanya langsung

"Memangnya ada pengumuman apa? Yoochun juga bertanya hal yang sama" bingungku menatap mereka berdua bergantian

"Masa kau belum mengetahuinya, semua siswa membicarakannya sejak tadi" jawab Yoochun dan aku melihat sekeliling kelas yang menatap kami ingin tahu

"Kau digosipkan berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho si kutu buku itu" lanjut Junsu

"Bahkan disana ditempel foto kalian berdua yang sedang bergandengan tangan di taman belakang sekolah" tambah Yoochun

"Benarkah?" tanyaku meyakinkan

"Tentu saja, apa itu benar?" balas Junsu dan Yoochun hanya mengangguk setuju sedangkan aku menatap Yunho yang berada jauh diujung sana yang masih tetap terdiam menatap keluar jendela

"Berarti sekarang adalah saatnya" gumamku

"Saat apa?" bingung Junsu

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Junsu aku berjalan perlahan menuju meja kekasihku itu. Memang sejak saat itu kami menyembunyikan hubungan kami, awalnya aku tidak setuju karena aku tidak mau semua orang meremehkannya, tapi Yunho memaksaku dengan alasan takut aku akan kehilangan reputasiku dan jadi bahan hinaan di sekolah ini. Tapi kali ini aku sudah memutuskannya, aku akan membuat mereka semua tahu apa arti seorang Jung Yunho bagiku

Ku dengar semua orang berbisik melihatku melangkah mendekatinya, mereka berkata 'Pasti dia akan kena hajar oleh Jaejoong' atau 'Berani sekali mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih orang yang sangat dipuja seperti Jaejoong-ssi' atau yang lainnya. Sedangkan aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar semua umpatan mereka itu, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah kaget mereka setelah melihat apa yang akan aku lakukan

Aku semakin mendekati meja Yunho, tanpa menunggunya sadar dengan keberadaanku yang saat ini tepat berada didepannya, kutarik wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya cukup lama. Bibir lembut yang sudah sering ku rasakan. Aku mendengar dengan jelas semua tarikan napas panjang dan teriakan keterkejutan disekelilingku. Aku menatap mereka semua dari sudut mataku dan aku tersenyum kemudian kembali menutup mataku untuk merasakan sentuhan bibir Yunho di bibirku

Yunho membalas ciumanku dan juga menutup matanya. Namun sepertinya Yunho mulai tersadar dengan keadaan disekitarnya lalu melepaskan ciuman kami

"Jae…?" tanyanya ragu

"Kau diam saja, aku yang akan menyelesaikan semua ini" senyumku padanya lalu menatap semua orang yang berada di kelas itu

"Dengarkan aku, apa yang kalian baca di papan pengumuman itu benar. Aku dan Yunho memang sedang berpacaran, jadi tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu" seringaiku dan mereka semua terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun

Selama pelajaran di sekolah hari itu aku duduk disisi Yunho. Lebih nyaman seperti ini, kami bebas menunjukkan kemesraan kami di hadapan siapapun, tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi seperti dulu, harus pergi ke atap sekolah setiap jam istirahat. Terkadang Yunho mengenggam tangan kiriku yang berada diatas meja atau terkadang aku yang mengecup pipinya perlahan lalu kami tersenyum

Setelah pulang sekolah Yunho mengajakku ke rumahnya, ini pertama kalinya aku berkunjung ke rumah temanku terlebih lagi, dia adalah kekasihku. Aku benar-benar gugup, Yunho ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan dia harus mengatakannya di rumanya, aku juga tidak tahu apa

Tiba di rumah Yunho aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat dihadapanku. Ternyata wajah lugunya sangat jauh dengan apa yang aku lihat saat ini. Yunho adalah anak dari keluarga terpandang, dan rumah ini lebih pantas disebut istana. Kami berjalan masuk, sepertinya orang tua Yunho sedang tidak ada dan Yunho langsung membawaku ke kamarnya. Kenapa di kamar?

Yunho menuntunku untuk menatapanya lalu mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di meja kecil samping ranjangnya dan memberikan foto itu padaku

"Ini…" kulihat orang di foto itu dan aku yakin dia adalah Yunho dengan penampilan yang berbeda tanpa kaca mata juga tata rambut yang berbeda

"Itu aku, Jae" ucapnya

"Kau saat kapan Yun?" tanyaku lalu Yunho melepas kaca matanya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, gayanya sangat mirip dengan orang yang ada di foto itu

"Itu aku saat ini Jae" senyumnya dan aku hanya menatap Yunho juga foto itu bergantian

"Kau saat ini, jadi…"

"Maafkan aku Jae, aku berbohong selama ini. Kau tahu, menjadi pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan Appa bukanlah hal yang mudah, hampir semua orang yang dekat padaku hanya menginginkan hartaku. Karena itu, aku berpikir untuk menyamar dan menemukan orang yang tulus menyayangiku tanpa melihat hartaku" ucapnya memegang kedua bahuku

"Awalnya aku ingin memberitahumu saat kau menyatakan cintamu saat itu, tapi aku takut kau akan memganggapku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan lalu meninggalkanku dan hari ini saat kau mengakui tentang hubungan kita, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Jae" lanjutnya

"Kau bahkan rela melupakan kekaguman semua orang untuk memberitahukan hubungan kita pada mereka semua. Lalu aku, hanya dengan resiko seperti ini tidak berani jujur padamu. Karena itu…"

"Yunho-ah…" ucapku kagum padanya

"Aku mencintaimu Jae, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Jika kau kesal dan ingin memukulku aku akan terima, hanya saja jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon…" ucapnya menutup kedua matanya

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunho" balasku langsung memeluk tubuhnya

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan wajah kekasihku yang tampan ini terluka?" lanjutku menangkup wajahnya di kedua tangaku

"Jae…" kagetnya

"Aku tahu, apa yang kau lakukan itu untuk yang terbaik dan aku bahagia kau jujur padaku"

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku" senyumnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu, Yun" ucapku membalas senyumnya

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Kau tahu, aku juga sangat mencintaimu" kupeluk tubuhnya erat

"Happy Birthday" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba

"Eh?" bingungku menatapnya

"Kau lupa? Ini kan tanggal 26 dan ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu" balasnya merenggangkan pelukkan kami

"Aku… aku sama sekali tidak ingat"

"Tidak masalah, yang penting aku ingat"

"Terima kasih Yun" ku rebahkan kepalaku di dadanya

"Dan kau tahu, aku punya hadiah khusus untukmu kali ini"

"Apa?"

Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan memberikan sebuah ciuman terpanjang yang pernah kami lakukan bersama. Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah Yunho berikan padaku, hadiah yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Karena dirinya aku menemukan cinta dan kebahgiaan, perasaan mencintai dan dicintai. Saat ini dengan pasti aku menetahui apa yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin bersama dengannya selamanya… bersama dengan seorang Jung Yunho

-END-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Silahkan komen apa aja ^^


End file.
